


As You Wish

by kimuracarter



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Prompt Fic, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-18
Updated: 2012-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-31 10:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimuracarter/pseuds/kimuracarter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this prompt from <a href="http://lindmere.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://lindmere.livejournal.com/"><b>lindmere</b></a>: <i>Jim: To get Bones to roleplay that one movie he loves so much. You know the one.</i> I chose <i>The Princess Bride</i>. Enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	As You Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or its characters. I do not own The Princess Bride or its dialog. I make no profit from this work of fiction.

As soon as Jim makes his request, he almost wishes he could take it back. It's kind of embarrassing. Even given their latest away-mission-gone-wrong, close-brush-with-death experience.

But Bones doesn't laugh or refuse ... or do anything really. He just stands there and seems to be thinking it over.

And then without warning, he tackles Jim to the ground. Jim wonders if this is his way of avoiding the conversation. He chuckles as they grapple on the floor for dominance. It's a nice reminder that they've both healed from their injuries. Still, Jim runs out of breath first and lets Bones pin him.

They're both breathing hard, and Jim is starting to forget about his request.

Then Bones cups a warm hand to his cheek. "Can you move at all?"

Jim's eyes widen. He didn't realize Bones was going to jump right into it, and now he isn't really sure that this is a good idea, and ... oh, hell with it. "Move? You're alive. If you want, I can fly." He flings his arms around Bones's neck, feeling strong arms encircle his shoulders and hold him close. His heart is hammering in his chest. Bones is really doing this for him.

After a moment, Bones pulls back. "I told you I would always come for you. Why didn't you wait for me?"

Dear God those lines should not sound even sexier with a Southern accent. "Well ... you were dead."

Bones smiles gently. "Death cannot stop true love. All it can do is delay it for a while."

Jim swallows the lump in his throat. "I will never doubt again."

"There will never be a need." Bones leans in, first kissing the tear on Jim's cheek before softly kissing his lips.

Jim gives into it, letting Bones swallow up the fear and the pain of nearly losing each other. Gentle thumbs wipe the tears from his face without breaking the contact of their lips.

A tiny sob bubbles up from Jim's chest, and Bones finally breaks the kiss, pulling Jim close again. This wasn't going according to plan at all. Happy fucking New Year.

"Shhh, I gotcha, darlin'. S'all right."

Jim takes a couple deep breaths and calms down. "Sorry."

Bones hugs him closer. "Don't be."

"Thank you."

"So, what happens next? Think we should fill in the kissing parts?"

Jim chuckles. "Yeah. Definitely."

Bones gently lays him back down and kisses his lips sweetly. "As you wish."


End file.
